The purpose of this grant is to provide Tuskagee Institute with healthy standardized laboratory animals for biomedical research and training and to provide a uniformly organized, centrally managed laboratory animal care facility. This will be achieved by the renovation of a building, the purchase of cages and related animal equipment, and the employment of adequately trained professional and technical personnel to implement a sound centralized laboratory animal care program.